Dennis and the Hunchback
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: When Johnny plays hide-and-seek with his son Dennis, he is shocked in the place he finds him in- - and more specifically, who is with him. Takes place in-between the second movie.
1. Dennis and the Hunchback

**Dennis and the Hunchback**

"You sure you two will be okay?"

The sun was drowning in the red and orange horizon in the west on a Wednesday night, where just outside the hotel stood Mavis, Dracula, Johnny, and Dennis. Dracula stood a few paces away from the stone stairs whereas Mavis was nearer, standing before her husband Johnny with Dennis holding the human's hand. Johnny smiled nonchalantly at his vampire wife; tonight she was going out with her father to spend some bonding time together, which they haven't done in quite a while. And to be completely honest, Johnny was rather excited at their departure, not because they'd be gone but because he got to spend some bonding time with his son Dennis. All in all one thing led to another, and so there the four stood, at the foot of the monster resort, sharing one last discussion before going their separate ways.

"Of course, Mavy. Trust me; I've got the whole night planned out already! We're going to have lots of fun, won't we, Dennis?" Johnny playfully swung his son up into his arms, in which the three year old laughed.

"Yay!" The little boy cheered, clapping his hands together eagerly.

Mavis smiled lovingly. "Aww… glad to hear it!" she took Dennis in her arms and kissed his forehead. "Love you, Dennis! I'll be back before sunrise!"

Dennis giggled up at his mother and stuck a finger in his mouth, a habit which he hadn't broken since birth. "Buh-bye, mama," he mumbled through his mouthful.

Mavis gave him one last hug before putting him back in Johnny's arms. She then kissed her husband before running down to join her waiting father. Half-way there she paused and turned around, waving. "Bye!"

"Bye, hon," Johnny replied, a huge smile on his face. He watched as Mavis and Dracula, about fifteen feet away, shared a hug and few words before transforming into bats, disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

Johnny waited for a few seconds to pass in silence, listening to hooting howls and chirping crickets among the hotel grounds. It was peaceful. Involuntarily the human shivered. It was cold, too.

"C'mon, little buddy," He said, tickling his son, "Let's go on inside; it's _free-zing_ out here!" Dennis giggled and reached up to try to grab his dad's unruly red hair. Grinning ear to ear, Johnny walked back up the stairs and through the revolving door of the hotel with Dennis cozily lying in his arms. As soon as they were inside, however, Dennis squirmed out of his father's grip and bounced around the lobby, chasing around the nearby wolf pups and staring curiously at some of the monsters.

Surprised, Johnny quickly went after his rather quick three-year-old, pushing past guests while calling out "Sorry" and "Excuse me", his eyes never diverting the fleeing Dennis. As soon as he thought he made it out of the crowd he ran right into the front of a burly beast, falling down on his back, while the beast looked down at him in annoyance. Johnny picked himself off the floor and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, pardon me- -" he ran around the large guest and looked at where he last saw Dennis only to find the spot empty. His stomach tightening, Johnny whipped his head left and right. "Dennis!"

Quiet giggling caught Johnny's attention, and, smiling playfully, Johnny creeped up to a nearby table with a cloth pulled over it. "Oh, Dennis…" he sang, "You better look out, because I'm… coming for ya!" He ripped the table cloth off, revealing the giggling Dennis. Dennis screamed and tried to run away, but Johnny caught him and pulled him close, tickling him. Dennis laughed and laughed, his legs kicking and accidentally knocked one across Johnny's nose. It didn't hurt, but it was unexpected, and when Johnny sat stunned Dennis took the moment to run off again.

"Hide an' go seek! Hide an' go seek!" Dennis squealed, and to Johnny's dismay, he ran out of sight in the midst of the monster crowd again.

"No Dennis, not here- - come back, Dennis!" ordered Johnny, but his son was laughing too much to hear him. Sighing in exasperation, Johnny decided to just play along and, after waiting a few seconds, followed after the little boy.

Johnny was sure he'd quickly find Dennis again, but it was quite the opposite. Turned out that the lobby was empty of the small curly red-haired boy, and when too much time passed for the liking of Johnny, he started asking bystanders if they saw the little rascal. He mostly got shakes of heads as an answer, but he finally found someone who knew where Dennis went; down the hall that led to the kitchen. Johnny wasn't surprised; Dennis probably smelled something delicious and got hungry, so in a half-calm, half-anxious speed-walk through the hallway the human finally reached his destination. He pushed open the swinging doors and stepped inside the small, warm kitchen. It smelled _great_ in there, which was shocking; ever since a new chef was hired, the cooking and meals were not as good. It was admittedly true that Quasimodo was known as the best chef in Transylvania, but Dracula banished and replaced him a few years ago. Expecting to see the recent, not-as-good-at-cooking chef, Johnny started to make a comment.

"Wow, dude, I guess you're hard work is starting to pay off! It smells absolutely awe- -" He broke off at the scene he saw.

Standing on a stool, short with a humpback, slowly stirring a ladle in a boiling cauldron with a curly red haired boy wearing a chef hat bouncing at his side, was none other than Quasimodo Wilson. He appeared to have been telling Dennis the ingredients of the stew and specifically what he was making. As soon as Johnny made an entrance, the gourmet chef turned his head to look at him, Dennis being too occupied by helping stir the pot contents to bother. Quasimodo just stood there, staring at him, unspeaking.

Johnny wasn't sure how to take the situation. Was Quasimodo not supposed to be banished? What was he doing here, with his _son_ , no less? He didn't know if he could trust the short man with Dennis or not. His mind raced as he tried to fumble for the right words.

"Bonjour, smelly human," greeted Quasimodo with his French accent, giving him a strange side smile. "I didn't know you had a son."

Dennis finally realized his dad was there and ran up to him, cheerfully tugging at his sleeve. "Daddy, I'm a chef! See?" he pointed at the chef hat that lied upon his mop of hair. He then smiled a toothy grin at Quasimodo. "He's tellin' me how to make food!"

"Oh, yeah?" Johnny replied, glancing at Quasimodo, expressionless. He leaned down to his son's height, wishing him out of the situation. "Dennis, how 'bout you go find your great Aunt Wanda? She always makes nice snacks for you."

Dennis perked up eagerly. "Okay!" He made his way out the swinging doors as fast as possible; when a snack was offered, there was no stopping him.

As soon as Quasimodo and Johnny were alone, Johnny debated on what he should do; should he go out and warn everyone? Should he demand the French chef an explanation?

Quasimodo could read his face like a book. Grimly the hunchback said, "I know your conflicting thoughts, human. 'Can I trust him? What iz he doing here?'" he then grinned again. "I assure you, I have no intention to do anything but cook, cook, cook- -" he paused and chuckled. "- - that iz, cook anything _not_ human."

Frankly Johnny was happy that Quasimodo spoke first, and became even happier when he didn't seem like a threat. "Well, that's a relief!" Johnny quipped, allowing a smile. He then cautiously added, "I didn't know Drac hired you again."

"Ah, yes," Quasimodo agreed, continuing to stir the bubbling brew. "Zat's an interesting story, actually. But it can wait another time. Zeh important thing now is to feed up zeh hotel guests, no? It iz my job to make zhem satisfied again."

Johnny took a deep, satisfying breath. "Seriously, little man, it smells _really_ good in here. What are you making?"

Quasimodo eyed Johnny, still grinning. "Interested, no? Would you like to do zeh honors of taste-testing my latest stew?" he walked across the kitchen, grabbed a wooden bowl, and brought it back to the cauldron, using a ladle to pour the liquid in it. He then offered it to Johnny.

Johnny took the bowl and stared in it. Even though it wasn't over a fire anymore, the soup substance still bubbled. He smiled. "Yeah!" he took a sip and licked his lips, downing a few more gulps. "Whoa, this is _amazing_!" He exclaimed, taking another sip. "What's in it?"

"Rat eyes and spider guts," Quasimodo said bluntly.

Johnny's eyes bulged and he instantly coughed up the remains that he could, the bowl dropping to the ground.

Quasimodo laughed. "Typical human! I kid you; it'z chicken and onion soup with a hint of grubs. I have to add at least a little monster spice," he added.

Johnny wiped his mouth with his sleeve and chuckled. "Whoa, I really believed you there. Is it for something special?"

"Oui, Oui!" Quasimodo confirmed, leaping up at the chains hanging from the rafters and swinging on them like a monkey. He stopped at one right in front of Johnny at eye level. "It waz a test-soup for a cooking competition. Obviously it won't do, however; not enough monster foods."

"So the recipe is what counts, not the taste?"

Quasimodo looked at Johnny as if he were stupid. "It must be a balance! Zhey both must be perfection!" He spun to the ground and picked up the bowl Johnny dropped, tossing it in a pile of other dirty dishes. "Time to start over. Out of here now, human, or you're stench will scar my kitchen."

Johnny wasn't offended. He was pretty laid back with things like this, so he just nodded and stepped out. "K, g'luck, Sniffy."

Quasimodo blinked and watched Johnny leave. Before the human completely left, however, the chef called out, "And, human?"

Johnny backed up and poked his head over the swinging doors. "Hmm?"

Quasimodo's expression was hard to read. He looked sincere and stone-like, but somehow, he also looked hopeful, perhaps even _caring_. "Zeh human boy of yours… Dennis, oui?"

At the name of his son by the previously evil chef, part of Johnny felt defensive and another part felt curious. What would he be interested in Dennis for? They seemed to get along when Johnny first walked in. "Yeah, what about him?" Johnny asked eventually.

"Thank you for letting him ztay with me for a time." Quasimodo's voice was genuine. There was no doubt about it; he was straightforward truthful.

Johnny was completely caught off guard. Quasimodo Wilson, the hunchback chef who used to despise humans, the same one who tried to _eat_ Johnny, was thanking him because he spent time with his son, who also appeared as a human. Johnny didn't know what to say. He never intended for Dennis to spend any time with Quasimodo; in fact, he didn't even know Dracula rehired him! But from how grateful Quasimodo was, Johnny knew, he _knew_ , that the French man had indeed gained a change of heart. Why? That was beyond a mystery to the human. And, from the way Dennis was acting before, he seemed to like Quasimodo just the same. When Johnny had comprehended all of this and was preparing to make a response, Quasimodo had disappeared.

 **UPDATE A/N: Epilogue canceled.**

 **I encourage and adore reviews! :)**


	2. Dennis and the Hunchback: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

About two hours later Johnny found himself sitting relaxed on a couch with Dennis leaning against his side, catching some _zzz's_. The two had a great time together, and Johnny was thankful that he got to spend it with his son. Now after all of that fun they were both ready for bed, but Johnny didn't want to move just yet. Since he wasn't active his mind had strayed back to Quasimodo. Part of him thought it was awesome the French chef was back- - finally, some better food!- - and another part was straight out curious. What drove Quasimodo back? When did he start working at the hotel again? How come Dracula never told Johnny this? Johnny wasn't at all mad about it, just curious.

Johnny zoned back to reality when he heard light bat flapping and two happy voices come from down the hall. It was immediately obvious that Dracula and Mavis returned. Sitting up, careful not to disturb Dennis, Johnny turned his head back to see his wife just entering the room, no longer in her bat form. She had a great smile on her face and just tucked some hair behind her ear as she walked behind Johnny.

"Wow, I had a blast! I really didn't realize how much I missed spending time with dad." She admitted. She noticed her sleeping son lying against Jonathon. She cooed at the cute scene. "Aww… how long has he been sleeping?"

"'Bout ten minutes," Johnny replied, unable to keep away a smile. Mavis's happiness was almost always contagious.

The vampire walked around to the front of the couch and sat beside her family. She stroked Dennis's curly hair lightly and looked at her husband. "Looks like you two had a good time."

Beaming, he nodded. "Yep. You wouldn't believe how much energy he has. He wanted to keep running off, and touched everything he saw." He chuckled, and then paused, remembering Quasimodo. Should he bring it up to Mavis?

"Oh, no." Mavis said, instantly coming concerned. "He didn't get into any trouble, did he?"

"What? No, no. I was watching him nearly the whole time," Johnny explained, not realizing his mistake until it was too late.

"What do you mean 'nearly'?" Mavis demanded, her concern gradually growing, her blue eyes becoming anxious. "Did you _leave_ him?"

"Mav, you know I wouldn't leave him. He just ran off to the kitchen."

"The _kitchen?_ " she gasped. She had both hands on sleeping Dennis as if to protect him. "By _himself_? What about all the knives and boiling kettles? He could have gotten hurt!"

Johnny put a hand on Mavis's shoulder to calm her down. "Relax, he was fine. Quasimodo was with him…" Oops. Another mistake.

Mavis stared at Johnny for a few seconds. "Quasimodo Wilson. The French gourmet chef?" she pressed.

Johnny rubbed a hand across his face. "Yep." He muttered.

"I… guess that isn't so bad…" Mavis decided to Johnny's immense surprise. "I've known Quasimodo for a while, I mean- - for _years_."

Johnny bit his bottom lip hopefully. "So you feel better now?"

Mavis grinned slightly. "Yeah... I guess so. Thanks, Johnny, for watching Dennis." She pulled him into a hug, and he immediately returned it. However his mind raced around one discovery.

"How come you didn't tell me Quasimodo was back?" Johnny asked after a moment, pulling away from the hug. There wasn't any reproach in his tone; he was genuinely curious.

Mavis looked at him in confusion. "My dad said he already told you."

"Well, he didn't." stated Johnny.

Slowly Mavis started to look extremely annoyed and frustrated. " _Daad…_ " she growled.

"Whoa, settle down, Mav," Johnny reassured, smiling at her brightly. "I'm sure he has a good reason."

0o0o0o0

Exactly two minutes later Mavis and Johnny stood in front of Dracula, who was explaining his "very good and reasonable reason" for not telling Johnny about Quasimodo in the end. His reason was "I thought if I told you, you would go all 'nutsy-coo-coo' and start running around the hotel in a panic."

Trying to convince him otherwise Johnny replied, "Ah, come on, Drac, you know how easy-going I am… Besides, I really missed his cooking!"

Despite his reasoning, Dracula wasn't sure if he could believe him. "You've panicked before, and you have no idea how irritating it is for me to deal with that."

Mavis and Dracula both laughed at that, leaving Johnny feeling flustered.

"Panicked? When have I ever panicked?"

 **A/N: What's this? I post a story, promise an epilogue, cancel the epilogue, then post the epilogue a year and a half later? What a wretched author! I actually found this work hidden in one of my old files, the epilogue that I forgot about after all this time. I wasn't doing anything with my time, so I revised it a bit and gave it an ending. In any case, if anyone who first read this story back when I published it is even _reading_ this author's note, I apologize! Even if you did have to wait so long for something you were not expecting to be finished, I hope you enjoyed reading this.**


End file.
